ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jax 10 and Reo 19: Forces Combined
This is crossover movie by DF and Reo.' ' Plot Complete full movie A blue portal opens up in an alleyway and Jax climbs out it. (Jax): Hey, where'd he go? Jax leaves the portal as a red hand reaches out of it. (Jax): Wierd this doesn't look like Dolphinville. Jax transforms. (Solar Flare): I'm going home. Solar Flare flies off as Alpha fused with Malware steps out of the same allyway. (Alphaware): At long last. I am free! Meanwhile Reo and Mick are walking down the street when they see Solar Flare fly over. (Mick): Whoa, a fire alien. (Reo): I'll stop him. Reo transforms. (Jetray): Jetray style. Jetray flies after Solar Flare. (Jetray): Dude, land right now or I'll make you. (Solar Flare): Back off, ugly. (Jetray): You asked for it! Jetray transforms into Whampire and jumps on top Solar Flare making him fall to the ground. Before splatering all over the ground Solar Flare transforms. (Diamondhead): Ha! I can the fall. Diamondhead punches Whampire. (Whampire): You can't win, villain. (Diamondhead): Me villain? Your really messed up! Whampire fires webs at Diamondhead sticking him to a minivan. (Diamondhead): I do not have time for this. (Whampire): Wow, you're really...stuck ''up. (Diamondhead): That was lame. ''Diamondhead transforms. (Gi-Ant): Gi-Ant! Gi-Ant rips free. Whampire transforms. (Articguana): Chill, dude. (Gi-Ant): God I hate puns. Gi-Ant transforms. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock off. (Articguana): Lame! Articguana freezes Buzzshock and they both transform. (Kickin Hawk): Woo Hoo! (Ripjaws): A turky alien? Kickin Hawk kicks Ripjaws into a pizza place. (Kickin Hawk): Try some pizza, Fishface. (Ripjaws): Maybe later, Birdbrain. Kickin Hawk transforms. (Neonblast): You and me are gonna have a blast! Neonblast shoots lasers at Ripjaws. (Ripjaws): Yow! That's hot! Jax times out. (Jax): Crap. Reo times out. (Reo and Jax): Wait. Are we both humans? Later back at Reo's house. (Reo): And since that day you've been fighting evil. (Jax): Yup. (Reo): So how do we both have alien watches. (Jax): Yeah, it's strange. I don't know where I am. (Reo): I didn't know Azmuth build two. (Jax): He never told me. (Reo): If only we could ask him. (Jax): Hey! Let's do that. (Reo): Uh, Jax. Azmuth is dead. (Jax): No he's not. We talked yesterday. (Reo): Then how? (Reo's Mom): Hey, Reo turn on the TV there's something really weird going on. Reo turns on the TV and there is Alphaware. (Alphaware): Bring us Paradox! (Jax): Professor Paradox? (Reo): Huh? (Jax): He's a timetraveler. I helped him beat Eon. (Reo): We better get down there and stop him. Reo transforms. (Darkway): Come on! Darkway spits out a portal. Meanwhile... (Alphaware): I know you can hear us, timewalker! (Eon): Appearently, Paradox is busy. My name is Eon I hate Paradox almost as much as you. Malware/Alpha. (Aphaware): We call our self Alphaware now. (Eon): But I am afraid you are not alone in this dimension. There are two Matrix users. Remember how Paradox and Terry 12 defeated you. Well now there is a Jax 10 and a Reo 19. They are together in this timeline. So I would like to make an offer. Join me and together we can rule the multiverse as Villain and Villain. (Alphaware): We...accept. (Eon): Execellent. Jax and Reo as Darkway come out of a portal. Jax Transforms. (Darkway): Malware!? (Corefreeze): Alpha!? (Alphaware): Jax And Rao? He shoots a fire blast at them (Darkway): Um Jax!? Corefreeze): On it! Corefreeze counters the fire blast with an ice blast. (Corefreeze): Oh yeah. Corefreeze and Darkway high five. (Alphaware): I am not strong enough. Eon where is the nearest gigawatt power plant? (Eon): idk. Eon blasts Darkway and Corefreeze and they dodge Eon then teleports Alphaware and himself away. (Darkway): Crud! Later... Reo as Xlr8 is running through the streets with Jax as Recon. (Recon): Where could be a power plant that could energize Alphaware? (Xlr8): Well there is this one really really big one Like 120km away. (Recon): Then let's go there! They Run away. We see Eon and Alphaware at the Power Plant. Alphaware is absorbing energy and growing bigger. Alphaware: and you said you didn't know where it is! (Eon): I've never been to this dimension before. (Alphaware): I have absorbed enough. Let's go destroy Paradox. Meanwhile outside the power plant Recon and Xlr8 come to a stop. (Xlr8): They must be inside. (Recon): Let's take em' down! (Xlr8 and Recon): Yeah! They run inside and see Eon and Alphaware teleport away. (Xlr8 and Recon): Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!! (Recon): Ugh, spam. (XLR8): Oh Right, Let me just delet that! (Recon): Amm, You can't! (XLR8): Oh Right! (Recon): where did they go? (XLR8): are there any places here, with very much alien Energy?? (Recon): You're dimension! (XLR8): Oh Right! I got Bored He transforms (Recon): Now how will a gigant Turtle going to help us?? (Terraspin): Well let's see you do better! Recon transforms. (Eon/Jax): Ha! (Terraspin): oh, so You'll Fight the Villain with himself??? (Eon/Jax): Better than A Gigant Turtle! Reo Transforms (Waht): Much Better! (Eon/Jax); What can he do? (Waht): Waht? (Eon/Jax): It's What, not Waht! (Waht): Waht? (Eon/Jax): Never Mind. Now.... (Waht): they are at the HES (Eon/Jax): Where? (Waht): Waht? Never Mind, they are at the Hydro Electro Station (Eon/Jax): Oh! (Waht): let's GO! Jax as Eon Teleports them away. We see Eon and Alphaware at the HES. Alphaware is absorbing Energy. (Alphaware): Yes! Reo and Jax teleport in. (Waht): Get ready to get your Butts Kicked! Jax transforms (Chromaston): StANd down ALPHAWARE! (Alphaware): You can't stop us! Alphaware Reaches for both of the trixes. (eon): No! first, they must turn back to their Human form (Alphaware): Can you do it? (eon): Yes! Eon flys to Reo and Jax. he touches the trixes and Absorbs a little bit of energy. Both Reo and Jax turn back (Reo): Going Jetray! Alphaware reaches for the tixes and starts to absorb the energy. The trixes electrocute. Reo, Jax, and Alphaware get electrocuted. Alphaware grows bigger. when Alphaware finnishes, reo, and Jax fall to the ground. Both of the trixes turn Grey. Jax: no, must stop them Reo: Cough Must Chough, Chough transform Chough. Alphaware, who is is now 100m big is about to kill the heroes, when he gets electrocuted with Purple lighting. alphaware shrinks and turns in to a human. Eon becomes Musler and a bit bigger and he gets a purple aoura. (Eon): Finnaly! i have Power power then any living thing in the whole multiverse! (jax and Reo): Multiverse? (eon): Now i can absorb even more power! (Jax and Reo): Not so fast! They transform (eatle): Time for a bEatdown (Rath): Lemma Tell you something Reo, who is a new alien, It is Beatdown, not Eatdown! (Eatle): so? (Rath): Eatdown sounds Lame! (eon): How is it mossible? there was no energy in both of your trixes. (eatle): amm... He eats a Car (Eatle): So? He shoots a ray at Eon, who blocks (Rath): Lemme tell ya something, Eon guy, Rath Can do better than that Eatall guy. He attacks Eon, but Eon doges. (Eatle): we need a plan! Eon breaks out and heads to the city. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya something, Reo Jones! That is bad! (Eatle): No, duh? He's going towards the city! Come on! (Rath): I'll go if I wanna go! And I wanna go! But not because you told me to! They chase after Eon. One Eon is at the entrance to the city he stomps a few times and people begin running away screaming. (Rath): Hey, Butthead! Yeah, you! Eon turns and faces Rath. (Eon): You are stupid, arn't you little Appoplexian. (Rath): Stupid? Little? Lemmie tell ya something Eon! You may be big, but Rath! Is even bigger! Even though your taller and heavier than me, but that does'nt matter! Cause Rath is going to rip out your inter- (Eatle): Yeah while you were busy yelling at nothing, Eon is destroying the city! Eatle runs toward Eon who crushes a Fastfood Resturant with his foot. Eatle eats a tire nearby and blasts Eon in the face. (Eon): You are now insects to me! Eon punches Eatle. (Eon): And once I destroy you, and your idiotic friend. I will find and finally destroy, Professor Paradox! (Rath): Lemmie tell ya somethin' Eon! No one his destroying no one, except Rath! And Rath is going to destroy you! It's lots of fun! Rath picks up a car and throws at Eon who catches it and throws it back at Rath who catches it and throws to Eon again. (Eatle getting up and blasting Eon again): This isn't working. (Rath): You're right, for once. I need a more powerful alien. Rath transforms. (Buzzshock): Buzzshock? I was going for Solar Flare. But...this could work. Buzzshock zaps Eon making him grow. (Eatle): What are you doing?! (Buzzshock): Zap him! (Eatle): You're making him grow you, idiot! (Buzzshock): Trust me! (Eatle): ...Ok. Eatle transforms. (Frankenstrike): Let's light up this pop stand! They zap Eon until he is at least 250 feet tall and he explodes. Purple goop falls every where, (Frankenstrike): I got this! Frankenstrike transforms into Eatle and starts eating. Professor Paradox teleports in. (Paradox): Hello again, Jax. Buzzshock reverts. (Jax): Hey, Prof. Reo runs over. (Reo): You must be Paradox. (Paradox): Hello again, Reo. (Reo): Again? (Paradox): Whoops, This is the first time we've met. (Reo): I'll be seeing you again? (Paradox): And Jax too. But I am afraid it is time ''for Jax to leave. (Jax): Well, according to Paradox. Seeya again soon. (Reo): WE shpold Hangout some time. Bye. (Jax): Yaeh! ''Paradox teleports away with Jax. Reo's phone rings. (Reo): Hello? Mick? THE END Characters *Reo Jones *Jax Anderson *Paradox Villains *Alphaware *Eon Aliens used By Reo *Jetray *Whampire *Articguana *Kickin Hawk *NeonBlast *Darkway *Xlr8 *Terraspin (cameo) *Waht *Eatle (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Jetray; x2) *Frankenstrike By Jax *Solar Flare *Diamondhead *Gi-Ant *Buzzshock (x2; second time accidentally selected alien was Solar Flare) *Ripjaws *Corefreeze *Recon *Eon (Alien) *Chromastone (cameo) *Rath (first appearance) Triva *There are two running gags in this crossover. The hating puns and the saying things in unison gags. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Diamondface Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 19 Category:Episodes